


When I see you again

by MamaPenguin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A.I.s, Canonical Character Death, Deaths, F/M, Feelings, Meta and Maine are separate people, Sigma is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPenguin/pseuds/MamaPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother of Invention, home to agents and soldiers of Project Freelancer.  Among these agents is Agent Oklahoma.  A young gal with a sweet heart.  But what happens when she accidently get the affections of Agent Maine, who is struggling with a different fight?</p><p>When did death become better than life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, seriously forgive me. I really wanted a RvB OC so I made one.  
> I actually have a story about this that's more detailed, I might post it but I just need someone to tell me to stop being a turd and write it out, the go back and edit it, then read it again. You know, the works.
> 
> And if I didn't tag something that should be tag go ahead and tell me.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about an Canon Character and Original Character story, I know they're not a good story but hey, I appreciate the read. :)

Maine felt like if they met at a different time. If they had met anywhere but in Project Freelancer, they would have had a different ending. It didn't happen like that though. No instead he fell in love with this small, annoying, beautiful girl, who lied about her age to join the space army, who can’t resist jumping onto his large helmet just for the hell of it. He felt affection towards her, undeniable affection. Some would call it love. He wouldn't call it that, love was dangerous in their line of work; to many die or taken prisoner on a daily basis. Despite all that though, Maine just knew that he wanted to protect her and be with her always. To always be by her side, to hold her, and be there to remind her everyday of their lives that he would be there for her.

His A.I. Sigma had other plans for him though. Maine knew of them. He knew that the A.I. was plotting something horrible. Maine only had a limited amount of time with the girl before that plan would go into effect. So, he spent as much time as he could with her before he became too weak to fight any longer.

Her own A.I. had side effects that made it hard for her to bear with. Maine could hear her cry at night when he roamed the halls. He sometimes heard her talking to the A.I. that the implant made her depressed, suicidal even. That worried Maine, worried him even more when he found her in his room crying. She must of mistaken his room for a closet and came to hide. He went to her, he promised himself a long time ago that if she ever needed him he would go to her. Maine pulled her against his chest, doing his best to calm her with his limited vocal range. It worked and he refused to allow her to leave when she tried to pull away. She'd only act like it never happened. That she meant nothing and everything she felt was invalid. He wasn't going to let her do that. That's why Maine pulled them onto his small bunk and held her like she was his only tether to reality. And at the time... She was.

They slept together that night, sleeping well into the next day. He kept her close, watching her to make sure she was alright. When she left for missions, no matter how easy or simple it was, he worried about her well being. Maine felt love towards her, and he knew that she felt something in return. Which made it all the harder.

It was his last mission as Maine. This was the last time he would be wholly conscious. They got assigned a rather easy mission. A simple get the information, get the hell out of there. Together they were working well together. Taking out enemy soldiers left and right like it was no big deal. They made it out, made it to the extraction point. They were safe. Were safe. Sigma decided then that it was time to take over. Maine remembers it all, that he was weak, and changing into a monster and his former self was fading. He would be gone after this. He wanted to remember her as she was, happy and excited. Maine hoped against hope that she wouldn’t remember him as monster that killed her.

Maine remembers falling to his knees in agony, hands on his helmet as he released a silent scream. He was fighting Sigma, in a last effort to keep control of his physical body. It was a wasted effort. Agent Maine faded into nothing, and the Meta rose. Rising to his feet, the Meta approached her. He grabbed her throat, lifting her up. He stepped to the edge of the cliff, dangling her little body over it.

 _“Goodbye Agent Oklahoma.”_ Sigma smiled and the Meta released his grip on the girl. Maine remembers hearing her cry out for him and remembering not being able to do anything. He remembers letting himself die as she fell away, letting Sigma take over for good. Letting the Meta take his mind and body.

Project Freelancer lost two agents during that mission.

* * *

 

Being dead was okay. Maine got to reunite with his parents, with his fallen comrades of the war. The only face that didn’t greet him, which was both heartbreaking and a relief, was Oklahoma. She wasn’t among the dead. The one face that he was expecting, looking forward to in death, and she wasn’t there. She was alive though, alive and doing well for herself.

Maine knew he only had one thing left to do. He took to looking after her in death. He kept her safe for as long as he could, in anyway he could. Maine was glad that she was living and prolonging her life, even if she was struggling. She was struggling hard though, and Maine knew that she was about to give up. Soon, Oklahoma would be leaving the world of the living. She was a strong woman for as much as she has dealt with over the years, and he loved her for it. Loved her so much for everything that’s she has been through and done to keep herself alive. God, Maine hated to admit it, but he couldn’t wait to see her again.

* * *

 

_Hi, my name is Agent Oklahoma and …. Well, I’m the lost agent of Project Freelancer. I… Well, I still have my A.I. Psi. He’s, ha, well he’s pretty depressing. But, he’s useful. He keeps me going when I don’t feel like going. Well, actually that’s someone else. Psi just keeps my feet moving when I can’t. That someone else though… Well, he’s a wonderful guy. Super sweet… Patient. Kind…_

_He’s waiting for me, you know? Which is why I’m recording all this. A last note I guess… I can’t wait to see him again, he’s been waiting such a long time I bet. Oh god, ha. I’m crying. Look at me, big badass Agent Oklahoma crying. Balance Master Oklahoma. Ha, that’s what South called me… She was cool. I bet she’s waiting for me too. South, North, York, Georgia, CT… and my special someone… His name is Maine. He’s the best. God…_

_Anyway, I got people waiting on me. Just, whoever is watching this, make sure Psi gets to Agent Carolina. And make sure that someone responsible, like Agent Washington, takes care of my A.I.. She’s me you know? She’s special. She holds… All my memories. So I can live on in theory. I don’t have the will to live anymore, been through alot and just can’t take it anymore, you know? I hope I will be able to take care of my new host. Like Psi did for me... Well, I’m going to sign off now. I got someone to be with now, you know? Take care. Take care of my A.I.s._

* * *

 

Carolina had gotten ahold of the A.I.s after a distress signal went off. She found Oklahoma’s dead body inside a bunker with a gun held in her limp hand. Carolina sighed. Oklahoma was a good agent, a good friend. She stroked the dead girl’s face before taking the two fragmented A.I. ports. She left the dead girl's base, not looking back as it exploded.

Epsilon took Psi with minimal complications. The second mysterious A.I. made her appearance. She played the message for the group of soldiers, Reds and Blues and the two freelance agents. After the message played, Washington reluctantly took the A.I.. The two actually worked well together much to the surprise of the few who knew Washington.

* * *

 

Being dead was a lot sweeter than living. Everything felt so much better here in the afterlife than when she was alive. Oklahoma loved it. It was such a relief to finally be happy, to be cheerful, and filled with energy. It was exciting.

When she turned around, she could see all her friends waiting for her with bright smiles. Oklahoma knew that she was going to love the afterlife more than anything. All the agents that she got to know and love in Project Freelancer were here, waving at her welcomingly. Even South looked glad to see her. The only problem was, she couldn’t see the person she was really looking forward to meet again.

“So, since when we were alive we couldn’t properly date.” A deep timbre voice started off behind her. Oklahoma whipped around and greeted by a smiling Maine. Whom was wearing a nice black tux and bow tie, a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his large hands. “In a different world, we would have met, then dated, done what couples usually do. We didn’t get that chance. So, I was hoping we could it now here in the afterlife.”

Oklahoma smiled, putting her hands together as Maine approached her. She bit her lip as he stepped in front of her. He was so handsome. Oklahoma never got to hear his voice, let alone see his face. He was so charming, even the lack of hair didn’t take away. If anything, it added more to the charm. “I would like that.” She murmured, pushing her bangs out of her face. “I would like that a lot.” A laugh escaped her throat as she accepted the flowers. “Maybe later we could get afterlife married.” It was joke, but the possibility was there. They could do what they never could in life, here in death.

Maine laughed with her, his big arms encircling her waist. “Maybe.” Oklahoma felt tears in her eyes as she looked into Maine’s deep brown ones that were filled with so much love. “I’ve been waiting for you for so long.” He whispered before bending down to kiss her. Oklahoma grinned as she kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his lips. They didn't get the chance to do this when they were alive. So many things missed.

But so many things they were going to make up. Here, right now. Cheerful shouts sounded behind them, the two broke apart to look at the their friends. Maine laughed, holding his love close to him. Maine was so happy, so, so happy to hold Oklahoma in his arms again.

Oklahoma bit her lip again as she looked back up at Maine. “By the way, my name is Trisha Sarah.” Oklahoma, well that’s not right is it. Trisha smiled up at Maine, who nodded along like a love struck idiot.

“Well, Trisha Sarah. My name is Michael Creed.” He smiled before taking her hand and leading her towards the group of agents.

Now, is their time to begin their new life.

 

_**The end...** _


End file.
